narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shisui Uchiha
, renowned as , was a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Background Born into the Uchiha clan, Shisui was noted to be one of the most talented members of the famed clan. He grew up alongside Itachi Uchiha, becoming best friends and forming a brother-like bond. They would regularly train together, having multiple sparring matches. Shisui would also at times help Itachi's younger brother Sasuke train.Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, OVA cutscene At some point in the past, he fought with Ao of Kirigakure who retained an acute memory of Shisui's chakra colour, as well as the Uchiha's ability to control others with his Mangekyō Sharingan's ability.Naruto chapter 459, pages 14-15 When Itachi began to act "oddly", Shisui was instructed by the Konoha Military Police Force to monitor Itachi because the younger Uchiha's position in Anbu was instrumental to the Uchiha's future status in Konoha.Second Databook, pages 38-39 Unbeknownst to the clan, Shisui in reality sympathised with Itachi, not wanting the Uchiha to go to war with the village. As the Uchiha continued to grow angrier and more violent from the distrust of the village due to the suspicion of their involvement in the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, Shisui approached Hiruzen Sarutobi revealing the truth to the Third Hokage. Trusting Shisui, seeing as he is Kagami Uchiha's descendant, Hiruzen allowed the Uchiha to spy on his clan for the village. Shisui was perplexed that the clan would not deter from the coup d'état that they were planning and soon became greatly concerned with the consequences that would follow their actions. Ultimately, it was decided that Shisui would use his Kotoamatsukami on Fugaku Uchiha to subtly end the coup d'état plan. Later, as Shisui prepared to make his move, Danzō Shimura, believing that simply manipulating the Uchiha's leader wouldn't end the conflict, chose to take Shisui's eyes for himself in the desire to protect the village in his own way. While Shisui effortlessly subdued Danzō at first, the ruthless elder caught Shisui off guard by using the forbidden Izanagi with another Sharingan already in his possession to break free and steal Shisui's right eye. As Danzō and his men surrounded Shisui to take the left eye, Shisui managed to escape.Naruto: Shippūden episode 358 Fearing that Danzō was right in Shisui's inability to stop the Uchiha's revolt and that the elder would continue to pursue his left eye as well, Shisui entrusted it to Itachi, telling him to protect both the village and the Uchiha name.Naruto chapter 590, pages 5-6 In order to prevent conflict from arising over his eyes within the clan, Shisui wrote a suicide note and made it appear as though he had crushed his eyes when jumping off a cliff into the Naka River to kill himself.Naruto chapter 550, page 11 He, at the same time, was able to erase his existence, leaving no corpse behind. In the anime, Shisui was also hoping to use his death to awaken Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan, succeeding in the goal. Personality Itachi was Shisui's best friend; in fact, Itachi thought of him as a brother.Naruto chapter 222, page 5 Shisui taught Itachi that "self-sacrifice… a nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow…" was the true mark of a shinobi.Naruto chapter 550, page 10 Shisui was also very devoted to the clan, which is why the Konoha Military Police Force asked him to spy on Itachi. It is because of this devotion that the police did not believe he could have committed suicide. Although Shisui was devoted to his clan, he was even more devoted to the well being of his village, a trait his own clan is apparently ignorant of. His devotion to his village was so strong that he never fell victim to the Curse of Hatred when awakening his Sharingan or even his Mangekyō Sharingan. He even went as far as to attempt to put his clan under a genjutsu in order to stop their coup d'état which would lead to civil war.Naruto chapter 590, page 5 However, this failed when Danzō stole his right eye. Knowing Danzō's power hungry personality would eventually lead him to steal his left eye as well, he resolved to prevent Danzō from stealing it to stop him from gaining too much power. With this in mind, he entrusted his left eye to Itachi and told him to protect the village and was able to die with a smile knowing the village would be in good hands despite all he had been through prior to his death.Naruto chapter 590, page 6 Shisui even went as far as to erase his own existence to prevent his corpse from falling into the wrong hands, which inadvertently prevented him from being reincarnated by Kabuto years later and being forced to fight his own village. According to Itachi, he and Naruto Uzumaki hold similar ideals and goals. Shisui also greatly valued the notion of "family" as seen when he swore to never let the clan's issues to destroy the relationship between Itachi and Sasuke. He also had a sense of humour, as seen when he enjoyed the difficult situation he put Itachi in when Sasuke argued with Shisui over who is stronger. Like Itachi, Shisui doesn't appear to enjoy killing people and prefers to use non-lethal methods whenever possible as shown in his using a genjutsu to scare off Ao's squad when it was stated he could have killed his entire squad with ease. Shisui also used a genjutsu on Danzō, which would disappear shortly, instead of killing him when the latter tried to steal his eyes. Appearance Bearing stark resemblance to his ancestor Kagami Uchiha, Shisui also had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turned upwards at each end. In the anime however, these lines are broken instead of whole. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. During his time in the regular forces, Shisui donned the standard Konoha-nin uniform. Abilities Even by Uchiha standards, Shisui was noted to be one of the most talented members the clan ever had, noted by Danzō Shimura as the strongest Uchiha of his time.Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, OVA cutscene His abilities made him a high-ranking ninja and captain of his own squad. Likewise, an entire squad of Kiri-nin quickly chose to flee upon learning of his presence. A further testament to his prowess is that Kabuto Yakushi wanted to reincarnate him for the war, but failed to find sufficient DNA samples. He also wielded a tantō which he was presumably adept at using. Physical Prowess He had earned the nickname of "Shisui of the Body Flicker" as he had great mastery of the Body Flicker Technique. Shisui would often make practical uses of the Body Flicker Technique to fade out of sight, leaving no trace of either his presence or his destination. He often made use of this to signal private meetings with Itachi whenever he was with company. In battle, his speed was shown able to seamlessly dodge barrages of projectiles from his enemy and likewise outpace them. He was also a proficient taijutsu user, able to defeat Itachi in several sparring matches.Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, OVA cutscene He also displayed a high level of pain tolerance, as he didn't flinch from having either of his eyes ripped out. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As it is traditional to the Uchiha to earn recognition as an adult, Shisui became an adept user of Fire Release techniques, specifically the rite of passage Great Fireball Technique. Shisui's usage of the technique required the efforts of many Anbu-level Water Release users to counterbalance it. Dōjutsu Sharingan Like many members of his clan, Shisui was a wielder of the Sharingan. His mastery of the Sharingan rivalled that of Itachi's, both being highly praised for their noticeably high skill and sheer power in its usage. Using it, he gains access to the dōjutsu's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralysis genjutsu with just a single glance. His genjutsu was especially powerful, hailed as the most powerful user of the clan. His most basic techniques could easily trap other powerful users of the Sharingan, like Danzō, forcing the latter to resort to using Izanagi. Shisui was also able to trap multiple individuals in his genjutsu from great distances away. Mangekyō Sharingan Shisui was one of the few members in the clan's history that was able to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. Its design is a four-point pinwheel. Shisui's Mangekyō also allowed him to perform any of his dōjutsu-based genjutsu without established eye-contact or even revealing his eyes. It also granted him access to powerful genjutsu techniques, the strongest of which was a unique genjutsu noted to be of the highest calibre, Kotoamatsukami. This technique allowed him to enter a person's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things on their own free will; the victim wouldn't even notice they were being manipulated.Naruto chapter 459, page 15 This ability was so unique and powerful, that even Obito wanted it for himself and was angry that Danzō managed to destroy the eye before he died.Naruto chapter 482, page 13 Kabuto was also extremely thrilled when he learned that the remaining eye was within Itachi's crow.Naruto chapter 550, page 13 Shisui's eyes were also seen as something of a treasure even within his own clan, as before his death he had to ensure that it looked like he had destroyed them before he had died, fearing it would end in conflict otherwise. In the anime,Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, OVA cutscene Shisui's Mangekyō Sharingan also had the ability to manifest Susanoo. His proficiency with this technique even allowed Shisui to produce its complete form shortly after losing his right eye. It is green in colour, and Shisui was able to manifest it in its complete form. Its defence was capable of withstanding explosive tags attached to kunai, leaving Shisui untouched. His Susanoo demonstrated the ability to unleash a barrage of chakra needles from its chest at an incredible speed. Legacy Throughout his lifetime and even in death, Shisui influenced Itachi greatly as a friend in teaching him self-sacrifice and how a true shinobi must protect his village from within its own shadow. This possibly influenced Itachi in his future actions to the staving off of a possible civil war within the village that may have escalated into a world war. Shisui's effort to erase his very corpse was successful as even Kabuto Yakushi noted that he was unable to locate it in an effort to reincarnate Shisui for the Fourth Great Shinobi War.Naruto chapter 520, page 15 Despite leaving a note, claiming that he was tired of carrying out the clan's duties, the police suspected that Itachi had murdered him and used his Sharingan to forge the suicide note, since suicide was very unlikely for someone of Shisui's character.Naruto chapter 222, pages 4-7 Using Shisui's death to his advantage, Itachi later told Sasuke Uchiha that he did kill Shisui to awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan and forged the suicide note, all in an effort to motivate Sasuke to kill him as repentance for his crimes.Naruto chapter 225, page 3 Even years after his demise, Shisui's powers and actions left their mark on the world. While Danzō used the eye he stole for his questionable agendas to maintain their village, Itachi kept Shisui's other eye to honour his friend's final request to protect the village and their clan's good name. Inserting the eye in the body of a crow, Itachi made final arrangements to implant the bird in Naruto's body as a countermeasure against Sasuke if he learned the truth behind the Uchiha clan's demise and attempted to destroy Konoha. However, due to the immense power that Shisui's eyes held, they were eventually destroyed to prevent them from falling into enemy hands: Danzō destroying his eye in his final moments to keep Tobi from acquiring it, and a reincarnated Itachi, after Kotoamatsukami was used on him, incinerated the crow. But Itachi also stated that above all else, Shisui wanted someone to inherit his will and ideals, believing Naruto to be that someone.Naruto chapter 552, page 11 Video Games True to his moniker, Shisui's moves rely mostly on sheer speed attacks. He is also shown using Fire Release through his tantō and kunai for more potent and longer ranged attacks. His team attack is a unified Fire Release followed by a blazing speed assault with Itachi. In addition, exclusively for the release of this game, Shisui is able to use a green-coloured Susanoo. It wields a drill-like lance that can used in said fashion and also in unison with Shisui's Fire Release to create a vortex of flames. It is also able to unleash a barrage of energy needles. This was designed by Masashi Kishimoto himself. Trivia * Shisui's name has two interpretable meanings. Combining the words and , Shisui would mean "death water", which is a reference to his death by drowning. alone means "still water" or "stagnant water". * While it was said that Shisui is Kagami Uchiha's , their exact relationship is unknown. * Although his encounter with Danzō was unseen in the manga, it was potrayed in the anime and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, albeit differently. ** In the anime, Danzō arranged a meeting with Shisui and stole his eye after a small scuffle. ** In the "Two Uchiha" story, Danzō and Root ambushed Shisui and put him into a corner until Itachi came to his rescue. Quotes * (To Itachi) "…You're my best friend and the only one I can count on… Protect the village… and the Uchiha name." References de:Shisui Uchiha es:Shisui Uchiha he:שיסוי אוצ'יהא id:Shisui Uchiha ru:Шисуи Учиха